fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend
Legend Legend is a superior element.It requires Spectrum,Phoenix and 200 diamonds to be unlocked.It costs 2500 diamonds in total.Legend deals fairly large amounts of damage as well as new buffs that can give a better advantage of making a kill. Statistics Damage : Adequately High Defense : High Speed : Average Spells Legendary Missiles User sends down different colored light beams that each deal medium damage and deliver buffs if near. -->The user pulls down colored beams that each deal 20 ~ 50 damage.8 beams are sent down,total of 160 ~ 400 damage.This spell doesn't require charging though.If the caster is near the beams,they can get much enhanced statistics which can give a better advantage of killing a player.Each beam has their own color. *Red : Gives spells ability to burn.(Afterburns start at 114)(Can only be used thrice) *Blue : Spells are 15% faster than before.(Lasts for 10 seconds) *Yellow : All spells will have a -2 second cooldown.(Can only be used 4 times) *Green : Gives spells ability to freeze(also affects Fire and Lava)(Can only be used twice) *Orange : Gives the caster ability to use one spell twice(only activated once) *Purple : All spells deliver a Curse and Additive Seconds(each can only be used thrice). *White : All close range and Transformation Spells blind for 2 seconds at the aftermath.(can be only used thrice) *Black : Triggers Brain Freeze and Curse for all spells(can be used 8 times) This multi projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *'Note : '''The beams are easy to dodge but the effects will make it hard for you to avoid. *'Tip : For an easier catch,use the spell,wait for a few seconds,then use it again to an opponent.The effects may not stack up time,but you will get a better advantage of creating a combo. '''Aurora Borealis User creates colorful bands of light in a small area where players within the vicinity are striked. -->The user's mouse cursor clicks an area where a band of colors appear.If a player is near,they will be striked 7 times,each dealing 34 ~ 48 damage,total of 238 ~ 336 damage.This is a close range spell with a 9 second cooldown. *'Note : '''Each strike can stack up 1 second stun.Inertia can be used to prevent this phenomenon. '''Sealed Fate' User turns into sparkles which travel into a medium distance and end up healing themselves and nearby party members. -->This is a double spell(Transportation and Healing Spell).The user becomes rainbow sparkles as they travel a medium distance(40 studs).Once the caster ended up in his/her destination,they will be healed 100 health automatically.Party members are healed by half(50 per party member). *'Tip : '''When in a situation where you are unable to flee from a battle or on low health,this can be used as it can keep you farther from your opponent and heal yourself. '''Undeniable Beauty' User equips an aura that switch color every 5 seconds,each giving an undesirable effect. -->This is a transformation spell with a 50 second cooldown(similar to Skeleton Swarm).The user wears an aura which switch color every 5 seconds.Each color switch can deal 15 ~ 50 damage.Description below shows the colors and their role in the spell.The colors are darker than ever,making it more dangerous. *Red : Stuns the opponent (1 second) and deliver Brain Freeze. *Blue : Creates a water puddle which lowers their speed by 18 for 8 seconds. *Yellow : Delivers a debuff called "Health Production Disability" where the opponent's health does not reproduce unless it becomes 250 below. *Green : Delivers a greater stun (2 seconds) and disable spells with healing and burning effects(very dangerous)(affects Fire,Grass,Lava,Nature,Plasma,Light,Darkness and Phoenix).Only affects specific spells. *Orange : Reduces 15% damage for all spells *Purple : Silence which lasts for 12 seconds *Pink : Freezes opponent(greater effect of Blue) *Brown : Delivers a debuff called "Calamity" which makes the opponent's screen severely shake and deal more damage(120) *Gray : Blinds them for 3 seconds *Black : Triggers 2 debuffs(Hallucinogen and Love's Rebel)(Rarely Appears).Hallucinogen makes the opponent's screen filled with shadows that attack you,although your eyes just make fun of you.Love's Rebel severely burns the opponent and lower his speed. *'Note : '''DO NOT use close combat as it can give a better advantage for the caster to kill you as the effects will give you struggles to escape and/or attack. '''Legendaire Puissance(Legendary Power)' User gathers all stars that can create a galaxy,absorbing all nearby players,blinding them and dealing high damage. -->The user forms a large galaxy as they gather stars.Once it has been formed,players 34 studs away are dragged towards it.The first damage deals 230 ~ 375 damage and 20 ~ 50 aftermath damage(depends on how long the opponent is there).The galaxy lasts for 12 seconds.This ultimate is similar to Void Opening as it also delivers blinding effects.On the aftermath,it will explode,dealing 80 ~ 180 damage.This has a 1 minute and 50 second cooldown.